


You Don't Have To Do It All

by awriterisfine



Series: The Break Up Before and After [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterisfine/pseuds/awriterisfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "I Feel Like I'm Going To Die" and sequel to "I've Already<br/>Found Someone"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have To Do It All

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Writer’s block is not hitting me with this. And I have a handful more that I’m going to write, whether people start to get annoyed at me or not. I’m having too much fun with this.

“See, I was right about you needing to take a break and just stay at home and relax,” Sebastian called out from the small kitchen area, producing a box from the refrigerator. He took two glasses and slipped them through his fingers, balancing a bottle of wine in the crook of his arm and he carefully walked into the makeshift living room.  
“We’ll see about that Smythe, I could be- oh my god you did not,” Kurt exclaimed when he caught sight of the box and bottle.  
“I promised a good night didn’t i? I always deliver,” Sebastian winked and plopped down on the couch with Kurt.  
“You didn’t have to,” Kurt said a little hesitant. He watched Sebastian place the items on the small table in front of the couch.  
Sebastian waved him off, “I needed a break too. You cannot believe how boring all of the general education classes are, and how much work they throw at you even though most of us have better things to do than bother with them. And besides, what I’ve brought is the best.”  
Kurt laughed, “You deal with them for what, two years at the most if you complete them quickly, then you have time to scramble over the harder classes that you’ll be taking once the general classes are complete.”  
“Don’t remind me, “Sebastian groaned, “A night of forgetting all of the things we need to have finished,” he reached over to pour them both a glass of wine.  
“For which we can stress over tomorrow when reality reminds us that they do indeed need to be completed,” Kurt nodded his thanks as he took the glass, taking a small sip.  
“Hey, it’s what, the first night you’ve had in a while to just take a breather. You’re always out early in the morning and then not getting home until late.”  
“You’ve been talking to Rachel.”  
“Rachel’s been chatting my ear off. Apparently, since I’m not as terrible as I was in high school, she has decided that it’s okay to keep me updating on every aspect of both of your lives.”  
Kurt chuckled, “Trust me, it’s better that she likes you enough to do that. Getting on her bad side is something you really do not want to do. Especially now that she’s found some back bone. And I like my job. I enjoy being there in the morning and it lasting until late. And it’s not just all work. We go out to dinner or lunch on occasion. I fit in there,” Kurt added, “Most of the time it doesn’t even feel like work. Hectic yes, work, not so much.”  
“New York is doing wonders for everyone it seems,” Sebastian observed. Then he looked down at the box he had brought in, “I do have to say I’m surprised that you haven’t attacked the cheesecake yet.”  
“You never said that it was cheesecake inside of there,” Kurt said, grabbing at the box, resting it in between both him and Sebastian on the seat. Leaning over to the table he took hold of two forks, “Don’t make me eat it all, because I will.”  
Sebastian laughed and took the fork from Kurt, “I will say, I thought that you would be one of those people that are bitchy about everything they eat. Specific salad orders, low fat this and that. Instead you have the ability to eat an entire cheesecake if left unattended.”  
“And I expected that your idea of relaxing and letting loose for a night would be to go out to a bar, but it’s nice when things are unexpected,” Kurt said shrugging. He took a healthy bite of the dessert, “This is amazing,” Kurt moaned.  
“I told you, did I not?”  
Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but heard the lyrics to “Teenage Dream” burst from his phone and he scrambled to reach for it from across the other side of the table. Managing to pick it up he answered quickly and a little out of breath, “Blaine, sweetie, hi.”  
“No, no I’m sorry.”  
Sebastian listened in to Kurt’s side of the conversation, frowning a bit.  
“I’ve just had a really busy time recently.”  
“My job, Blaine, you know that it means a lot to me. I love it so much and this could be my future career.”  
“I can’t just stop what I’m doing.”  
“Yes, I miss you so much.”  
“Blaine-“  
“Blaine, no, it’s not like that.”  
“I haven’t, I just-“  
“Now?” Kurt glanced over at Sebastian, apology written over his face, “No, I can’t.”  
“Not much right now, just a quiet night, I don’t see why you’re getting so angry.”  
“Okay, alright. I’ll talk to you later then?”  
“Love you,” Kurt mumbled as he hung up the phone and he glanced back to Sebastian, “I’m sorry about that. I probably should have called him before. I just got caught up in everything that I didn’t even think to call him today on my day off,” he sighed and took another sip of his drink, “I feel terrible.”  
“You shouldn’t. We just went over this. Tonight is a break, from everything. Including relationship drama.”  
“Speaking of,” Kurt smiled teasingly, “How did that date with that guy, Cody was it, go?”  
Sebastian knew Kurt was deflecting, but figured that if Kurt wanted to talk about it, he would.  
“Fine,” Sebastian took a bite of cheesecake.  
Kurt deflated a little, “Just fine?”  
“It’s no big deal. We just didn’t really hit it off. I guess he just wasn’t my type.”  
“Well, what is your type?”  
Sebastian paused, “I guess I’m not really sure. Someone I can hold a conversation with for longer than twenty minutes without that awkward silence. Last night couldn’t even do that.”  
“Well,” Kurt laughed a little, “I suppose that’s a start. You can’t think of anything else?”  
“I don’t know. It’s harder to when you have to look for personality and not just ask yourself ‘is he worth fucking?’ Don’t laugh at me.”  
Kurt shook his head, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh,” but he continued to nonetheless.  
“Fuck you. You have a marital relationship right now, so this is just hilarious for you isn’t it?”  
“Sebastian Smythe. Looking for personality and having no idea what to look for, yes, just a little bit,” He ignored the comment about his relationship.  
Sebastian caught the deflection again, even if it was a comment to expect from Kurt, he knew he probably shouldn’t just leave it alone.  
“You know Kurt; you can talk to me if you want to. It can’t be easy, a long distance relationship. So, if you’re ever having problems, or just need to let something off your chest, to get it off your mind, I won’t object if you want to talk to me,” Sebastian offered, feeling awkward.

Kurt only smiled reassuringly, “Thanks, Sebastian, that’s…really nice of you. But it’s nothing to worry about. Just some things I’ve got to work through,” Kurt shrugged.  
“You know, you don’t have to do all of the work,” Sebastian said sincerely, catching Kurt’s eyes with his.  
Kurt swallowed and nodded and blamed the light, bubbly feeling on the wine he had.


End file.
